kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Weshin
Historic of Name Originally Northern Wesh. Capital City Rondorrin. Resources Coal is very important to the economy, livestock is equally as important, has rare gemstones, some sandstone found and used. Industry Masonary, some of the best stone work is seen in this kingdom. Trade Absolutely needs food to supplement winter season and will trade with Lonn, Roin, Sonsen, or Telin to get what it can. It exports a lot of coal and livestock to make up for this. In times past, during famine, they have lived off pure meat diet. Economy Unstable economy, due to the fact gemstones and sandstone are a luxury, usually leeches off its neighbours economic stability. A big source of its income is being the primarily importers of slaves. Currency The bronze Miash is the currency of the Wesh nations. It is stick like and comes in varying widths that denote worth. It is the exact same as used in Weshir, but valued differently. International Relations The less respected of the Wesh countries, tolerable but not the best of the economies, not thought much of by anyone on the Arm. Current Government King Wernt and the younger king Charly, trying to piece together their kingdom from its crisis Position of Slavery Pro-slavery; contract with Elroth. Wesh style slavery – prevalent in Weshir and Weshin, and somewhat in Elroth and Suraminth. This style slavery takes a slave, per family and ONLY family, for the slave’s life. In Weshir and Weshin, the slaves are essentially used as chattel and some are treated better and some treated worse. They have no rights, can be beaten. Occasionally these slaves are traded, within the first year is legal and it goes between the Wesh kingdoms, across the Kingdom Strait, and sometimes into Elroth (this is becoming less so). Education Tutors are responsible for early childhood learning, but apprenticeship style learning follows if such luxury can be afforded. Local Vigilantes Local vigilantes sabotage the local slave efforts constantly, exposing corrupt governments, and preventing theft. Language Jorsett and Helsh; Mirkatt Holidays The festival of Jatan celebrates a famous dual and what it meant for the kingdom. They also have a remembering for the flood that washed half the land away, as well as a moment for recalling their separation from the main land. Religion More worship of Deavaelai (Travel) in port cities Marriage and Sexuality Marraige is solely for financial support and couple may sleep around with each other's permission Naming System Named after a third generation name, and the family name is place specific. Food Dishes involve boiled or steamed egg, as well as meat dishes. The elaborate meat dishes number 21 in total for the 21 kingdoms, at elaborate festivals. Fashion Very little is worn here, being so far south it is quite hot and dry. Any clothing worn is to show rank or identity. Loin clothes are actually some of the most common things worn by both genders. Predominant Art Forms Jewellery. Lots and lots of very good artist quality jewellery, some metals and stones imported. Any part of the body that can have jewellery does. Medicine Surprisingly carefully measured and studied herb lore, very very effective, near as much as Cylos. Magic Prevalence Typically too poor for any magic, but has some weak crop charms, not a culture dependent on magic and proud of that fact. General Appearance Dark skinned and shorter than Telin, but the poorer of the two Wesh nations. They are seen as less noble in the way they carry themselves. Their face is distinctive from the slave nations and no one would ever think them related. Category:Kingdoms